


The Bargain

by Featherhead



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: Death has heard all the pleas and excuses before, in the entire time he's been doing this. They're never any different, and none have moved him.But this time...he's just heard one he hasn't heard before.





	The Bargain

The Grim Reaper stared at the determined young man before him, unable to credit what he'd just heard. He'd faced so many pleas and excuses over the ages from those he'd come to claim. Pleas for mercy, for 'just a little more time!' Excuses as to why he had no claim to them, why they were 'so important' he should pass them by.  
  
None had worked, of course. He collected all- young, old, good, bad, rich poor, god, mortal. They all faced Death sooner or later, and they all went, no matter the fuss they made.  
  
And yet, this mortal wasn't pleading for his life or making excuses why he should be spared. He was making an offer. And that intrigued Death.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" he growled, staring intently from beneath his cowl.  
  
The man met his gaze fearlessly, unwavering, and his voice was even as he spoke. "Help me save my friends, and you can have my death."  
  
Death was silent for a long moment, considering the offer. And still the man didn't waver.  
  
Slowly, the scythe lowered.  
  
"Your death, hm?"  
  
Not the man's life; the Reaper had no use for /that/. But his death? The Reaper could work with that. It was rather boring, traveling alone from place to place. Perhaps a companion might make things a little interesting.  
  
"Come then. We'll find your friends and help them. And then afterward...you're mine."  
  
He was startled by the brilliant relieved grin that bloomed on the man's face at his response.  
  
"Great!" the man almost chirped, turning to head off, clearly expecting the Reaper to follow. "So, my name's Crowe. Crowe F. Almedio. And your name?"  
  
His...name? The Reaper blinked as he drifted in the man's wake. No one had asked before, too busy with worries about themselves, or rushing off to whatever came after death.  
  
"...Arumat. Arumat P. Thanatos."  
  
"Cool! Nice to meet you, Arumat~ How do you feel about epic battle music?"  
  
The Reaper stared at the man's back, as he continued his bright chatter, nevermind that Death incarnate was at his back.  
  
Stars above, what /had/ he just gotten himself into?


End file.
